Love Betting
by TaymingLEE
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, sepanjang malam aku berusaha untuk menghapus semua pikiranku tentangmu, selalu berusaha untuk menghapus namamu dari setiap memoriku. Tapi, aku tetap saja tak mampu, karena Kau adalah udara yang memenuhi rongga dadaku. Kau adalah Sungminku. KYUMIN


**[Oneshoot] Love Betting **

Author : TaymingLee

Title : love betting

Cast :

- Lee Sungmin

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Other cast

Disclaimer : this ff is my own fanfic… No plagiarism.

Rated : tentukan sendiri

Genre : romance

Warning : OOC (out of character), typo, GS

Summary :

Aku mencintaimu, sepanjang malam aku berusaha untuk menghapus semua pikiranku tentangmu, selalu berusaha untuk menghapus namamu dari setiap memoriku. Tapi, aku tetap saja tak mampu, karena Kau adalah udara yang memenuhi rongga dadaku. Kau adalah Sungminku.

[Kyuhyun Pov]

Kenangan malam itu kini menghantui memoriku lagi, kenangan disaat dia mengucapkan kata pisah padaku. Sedangkal itukah perasaanya padaku, hingga ia mampu mengucapkan "kata terlarang" itu tanpa menatapku. Aku tau pada akhirnya dia akan mengucapkan kata itu, karena aku tau dia tidak pernah mencintaiku, mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya. Seperti aku membutuhkannya, dan seperti aku candu padanya.

Ya, dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Sejak awal kami menjalani hubungan ini, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Semua kebohongannya padaku. Tapi akuu, aku tetaplah si pria bodoh yang mau saja di bodohi oleh perasaanku sendiri. Ya, pria bodoh inilah yang jatuh hati padamu. Bagiku kau adalah segalanya. Kau adalah sungmin ku. Dan akan selamanya tetap begitu.

Flashback On

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor kampus yang cukup sepi pada saat itu, tiba-tiba tatapanku terhenti pada segeromolan yeoja yang sedang asik tertawa seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang mennarik. Tatapanku berhenti pada satu sosok yang selalu menarik perhatianku, dia adalah sungmin-ku yang cantik.

Sudah 3 tahun aku menahan perasaan ini, aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan cinta yang sepertinya sudah membuncah dalam hatiku, memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau aku seorang Cho Kyuhyun "si mahasiswa cupu" di universitas ini, mencintai yeoja yang sangat populer dan pastinya banyak namja yang lebih tampan dan kaya raya yang mendekatinya. Sedangkan aku, aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswa sederhana yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Lalu apa aku pantas memiliki suatu harapan terhadap gadis sesempurna Sungmin? Aku rasa tidak.

Aku mengambil posisi berada di belakang kursi sungmin dan teman-temannya. Kami hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah pohon besar. Aku hanya ingin menyaksikan wajah indah sungmin-ku dari dekat.

"sungmin-ah,,,,apa kau tidak dengar berita belakangan ini? Si cupu itu suka padamu …. Hahahaha" yeoja yang ku ketahui bernama ryewook itu membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka. Aku sedikit tersentak, karena aku tau si cupu yang yeoja itu mention adalah aku. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdetak cepat, aku tak kuasa mendengar jawabannya, aku belum siap sakit hati T_T.

" arasso… so? Aku tidak peduli, lagian aku tidak kenal dia." Hatiku seketika hancur lebur saat mendengar jawabannya. Dia benar, lagian aku bukan siapa-siapa, lantas mengapa dia harus peduli.

" sungmin~ah, apa kau ingin sedikit bermain-main?" kini yeoja bernama kyuhyun mulai menginterupsi obrolan itu, tampangnya terlhat sangat berbinar-binar.

" aaahh, aku rasa aku mengerti maksudmu hyuk~ah, hihihi, benar juga minnie sedikit bermain-main dengan namja itu juga menarikkan? ^^" jawab ryewook semangat.

"maksud kalian apasih? " Tanya sungmin-ku masih dengan tatapan yang penuh selidik. Ya, aku selalu memanggilnya begitu, sungmin-ku. Hanya dengan begitu aku bisa merasa dekat dengannya. Walaupun aku tau itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Sudah cukup lama aku disini, aku rasa aku tidak berhak mendengar obrolan mereka lebih jauh. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekelasku, tapi hal itu aku hentikan saat sungmin-ku menyebut namaku. Itu cukup membuatku syok dan mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi.

"maksudmu, aku harus berpacaran dengan kyuhyun si cupu itu begitu?" aku terkejut setengah mati, aku tak mengerti jalan obrolan ketiga yeoja ini. Tapi aku tetap memilih untuk mendengarnya lebih lanjut.

"ne, hanya sebulan sungmin~ah..dan kami akann menuruti semua keinginanmu apa bila kau berhasil pacaran dengannya. Tapi kalau kau gagal kau harus mau jadi pesuruh kami selama satu bulan otte?" . hatiku seperti terhantam batu besar, aku terkejut mendengar permainan mereka. aku tidak pernah berfikir pada akhirnya akan jadi begini, sepertinya perasaanku berserakan bagaikan kumpulan puzzle yang tak mampu aku tata ulang. Aku tidak mampu, menggambarkan persaanku saat ini, yang aku tau ini sangat sakit.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku, meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku tidak mau mendengar apa jawaban sungmin-ku. Aku takut nantinya hatiku takkan pernah bisa pulih kembali saat mendengarnya. Andai kau tau sungmin~ah..cintaku tulus kepadamu. Sangat tulus.

Disinilah aku sekarang, aku berada di depan sungmin-ku yang tengah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tidak kaget, karena aku tau dia melakukan ini hanya untuk sebuah taruhan. Rasanya aku ingin marah, tapi entah mengapa kalau melihat wajah nya yang cantik hal itu selalu aku urungkan.

"oppa, maukah kau menjadi namja chingu ku? " sungmin-ku berkata sangat pelan, matanya tak sekalipun melirik menatapku. Sehina itukah aku, sampai ia tak mau melihat wajahku.

"ne, aku mau. " aku menjawabnya dengan menahan rasa sakit yang begitu dalam. Ini terlalu sakit, harus menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja yang kau cintai, sedangkan yeoja itu hanya mempermainkanmu. Itu sangat menyakitkan.

Ia tampak terkejut dengan ucapanku, ia memalingkan tatapannya ke hadapanku, tak sengaja pandangan mata kami beradu. Lama kami terpaku menatap kedalam bola mata masing-masing, keadaan ini berlangsung cukup lama, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan saling tatap ini.

" gomawo oppa" ya, suara itu adalah suara sungmin-ku, setelah dia menyatakan perasaanya padaku, dia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Aku melihat kesedihan dimatanya, tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa dia harus sedih? Bukannya dia seharusnya senang dengan kemenangannya. Entahlah aku tidak mengerti.

Dan sekarang statusku adalah menjadi namjachingu dari seorang lee sungmin, walaupun kenyataannya hanya sebuah taruhan.

Flashback off

Sungmin Pov

Selalu saja begini, jantungku selalu saja berdetak lebih cepat saat berada disampingnya. Namun sekarang rasanya lebih sesak, karena ini adalah hari terakhirku bersamanya. Ya, ini adalah hari terakhir dimana aku dan kyuhyun oppa menjadi pasangan kekasih. Karena hari ini perjanjian taruhanku dengan dua orang temanku berakhir.

Entahlah, rasanya terlalu berat mengatakan ini semua. Mengatakan pada kyuhyun oppa, kalau aku tidak bisa meneruskan permainan ini lagi. Entah karena aku kasihan padanya, atau memang karena aku tak sanggup untuk melukai hatiku.

Aku tak tau. Aku terlalu bodoh dan naïf untuk mengerti semua ini. Ya, memang gadis sepertiku tidak akan pernah cocok jika bersama dengan kyuhyun oppa. Ketulusan cintanya membuatku benar-benar merasa kecil dan malu. Aku, tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta tulusnya. Kyuhyun oppa, mianhae..

Aku sudah mengucapkannya, akhirnya aku mengucapkan kata yang sama sekali tak ingin aku ucapkan. Aku terus berjalan menjauhi kyuhyun oppa yang masih terdiam di tempat dia berdiri. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahanku, itu cukup membuat ku tersentak, karena aku tahu, tangan siapa sekarang yg tengah mmemelukku. Ya, ini adalah tangan kyuhyun oppa.

" apa kalau bukan karena permainan ini kau tetap akan pergi meninggalkanku?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya membuatku tersentak. Darimana dia tau tentang taruhan ini. Seketika tubuhku melemas, rasa bersalah ini sangat menyiksaku. Rasa bersalah yang pada akhirnya menyiksaku. Perasaan yang sangat menyiksa, karena saat melihatnya dada ku akan terasa sesak dan sakit.

"kenapa hanya diam sungmin~ah, katakan kalau bukan karena taruhan itu, kau tak akan meninggalkanku sekarang.!" Cukup oppa, jangan katakan itu lagi. Batinku terus berteriak.

"da..dari mana kau tau tentang itu oppa..?" Tanya ku gugup. Posisi kami masih sama seperti tadi, dia tidak melepas pelukannya dari belakangku, malah sebaliknya, dia malah memper-erat pelukannya saat aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

"aku, sudah tau dari awal min~ah..aku sudah tau segalanya,bahkan sebelum kita pacaran" aku terkejut mendengar penjelasannya. Lalu, kalau dia tau, mengapa dia mau saja menerimaku. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus berputar dalam otakku.

"katakan sungmin~ah kau juga mencintai ku, iyakan? Katakan, kalau bukan karena taruhan ini kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan? Tolong katakan sungmin~ah" kali ini, aku rasakan suara kyuhyun oppa mulai bergetar. Aish, betapa jahatnya aku, menyakiti hati pria sebaik dia.

'ya, oppa aku juga mencintaimu, jongmal saranghae…' batin ku lagi-lagi menjerit.

"anio, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu oppa, tidak pernah sama sekali." Aku terus berbohong padanya, maupun pada diriku sendiri. Entahlah, tapi aku tidak bisa meredam rasa egoisku. Lagi- lagi persaan bersalah ini kembali mengusikku. Aku tidak mengerti dengan omong kosong yang aku katakan. Perlahan pelukanya mulai melemah, dan sekarang dia benar-benar melepaskan pelukannya.

"pergilah, aku tidak akan menahanmu lagi." Tiba-tiba air mataku melesak begitu saja turun membasahi pipiku, aku tak mampu menahan sesak yang teramat sangat di dadaku mendengar dia berkata seperti itu. Tapi aku paham ini semua salahku. Ini semua terjadi karena keegoisanku.

aku berjalan menjauhinya, namun tak ada tangan yang menahan itu lagi, apakah dia benar-benar melepaskan ku sekarang?

Kyuhyun Pov

Gadis itu terus berjalan menjauhiku. Aku melihat tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, apakah dia menangis? Ah, tentu saja tidak cho kyuhyun. Untuk apa dia menangis, bahkan untuk melihatmu saja dia enggan. Jangan terlalu pede, kalau dia menangisimu.

Sekarang semuanya harus benar-benar berakhir. Aku harus bisa menghilangkan perasaan ini. Namun entah mengapa aku tak pernah bisa. Aku terlalu mencintainya, kini aku harus berusaha untuk menghapus semua pikiranku tentangmu, selalu berusaha untuk menghapus namamu dari setiap memoriku. Tapi, aku tetap saja tak mampu, karena Kau adalah udara yang memenuhi rongga dadaku. Kau adalah Sungmin ku.

Ya, bagiku mencintaimu adalah candu.

Sungmin pov

Ini sudah 4 bulan setelah kejadian itu, aku dan kyuhyun oppa tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi, setelah kejadian itu aku juga sangat jarang melihatnya dikampus. Entah kenapa sudut ekor mataku selalu mencari keberadaan sosoknya. Pernah sekali, kami berpapasan dia hanya tersenyum kepadaku, lalu melangkah menjauh meninggalkanku.

Senyum itu lah yang selalu membuat dada ku sesak menahan gejolak didalam jantungku yang terus memompa aliran darah ku semakin kencang.

"kenapa wajahmu merah begitu minnie?" Tanya ryewook yang tiba-tiba membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku.

"masa` sih ? " tanyaku seraya memegang kedua pipiku yang tersa panas.

"apa ini semua karena si cupu itu,? Apa kau serius kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Tanya eunhyuk meyakinkan.

"entahlah" kataku menjawab sekenanya pertanyaan eunhyuk.

Semakin hari, hidupku semakin tak tenang. Perasaan ini mulai menyiksaku. Aku terus uring-uringan dikamar ku. Aku harus memiliki sebuah keputusan final. Dan sekarang juga aku harus bertemu dengan kyuhyun oppa.

Dengan ragu aku men-dial nomor handphone-nya di handphone ku. Tak lama kemudian terdengarlah suara yang sangat aku rindukan selama ini,

' yeobseo ?'

"oppa, ini aku sungmin, bisakah kita bertemu sekrang, di taman tempat biasa"

"…"

"baiklah,sampai ketemu disana oppa." Ucapku menutup pembicaraan kami yang cukup singkat. Tiba-tiba nyaliku mendadak menjadi ciut kembali, mendengar suara dingin kyuhyun oppa.

Ini saatnya aku bersiap-siap.

Kyuhyun pov

Kini aku berada di taman dimana tempat sungmin memutuskan hubungan kami, kini aku kembali kesini. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan dibicarakannya padaku, tapi yang jelas saat ini, jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat membayangkan wajah cantinya datang dan duduk di dekat ku,

"apa kau menunggu lama oppa." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Suara yang sudah sangat aku rindukan. Suara yang aku sangat takut kehilangannya. Kemudian sungmin mengambil posisi di sebelahku. Lama kami terdiam sampai akhirnya, ia membuka percakapan diantara kami,

"oppa, apa kau marah padaku?" aku menoleh melihatnya, kini tatapannya hanya lurus kedepan, dengan tatapan menerawang. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"anio, kenapa harus marah min~ah.." aku mencoba memberikan senyum terbaikku untuknya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih menatapku. Aku cukup tersentak melihat hal itu, karena aku sudah lama tak melihat mata indah itu.

"lalu, jika aku mengatakan aku mencintaimu dan ingin menjadi yeojachingu-mu sekrang, apa kau keberatan oppa?" pertanyaan yang cukup panjang itu mampu membuat ku sweetdrop di tempat. Aku tidak tau, apakah ini taruhan lagi atau tidak, tapi mata itu seperti mengatakan kalau kali ini dia serius. Tapi, entah mengapa perasaanku sedikit takut uuntuk menjawabnya. Takut tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya.

"kali ini taruhan dengan siapa minnie~ah?" pertanyaan macam apa yang aku lontarkan. Aisssh kau memang bodoh kyuhyun, lihat sekarang sungmin-mu terlihat murung lagi.

"seburuk itukah aku dimatamu oppa? Untuk kejadian waktu itu aku mohon maaf, jeongmal mianhae..aku tau aku salah, tapi kali ini aku serius oppa. Dan aku tidak akan pernah mau memaksamu, karena semua pilihan ada di tanganmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini oppa, terima kasih atas waktumu" dia mengucapkan itu dengan tenang, namun aku melihat guratan kecewa diwajahnya. Kemudian dia membungkukkan dirinya dan berlalu begitu saja di hadapanku.

"ya! Kenapa kau senang sekali mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pergi begitu saja sungmin~ah..apakah itu hobimu?" tanyaku seraya menahan tangannya, saat ini wajahnya sangat imut dengan pout yang menghiasi bibir nya.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana oppa?" Tanya-nya masih dengan tampang badmood nya. Ya, sungmin-ku selalu begini, gampang sekali untuk meruntuhkan moodnya.

"duduklah.." ucapku yang terdengar seperti pperintah padanya. Setelah dia duduk di bangku taman itu, aku kemudian berlutut dihadapannya.

"sungmin~ah, apa kau tau kalau aku sangat benci dengan yeoja yang menyatakan perasaannya duluan?" dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya, lalu menggeleng dan berkata, " aku tidak tau oppa, jadi kau membenciku begitu ?" tatapan itu semakin menunjukkan sebuah kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Kali ini aku sangat yakin dia benar benar mencintaiku.

"any, aku tidak pernah membencimu, aku hanya tidak suka apabila ada yeoja yg menyatakan perasaannya duluan padaku, karena seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan padamu, ara?" pernyataanku, membuatnya sedikit mengerjap, aku yakin dia bingung dengan ucapan ku barusan.

"jadi, apakah maksudmu.."

"aku mencintaimu sungmin~ah, mencintaimu bahkan melebihi apapun. Jadi jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi ara? Itu sangat menyedihkan." Ujarku seraya mengacak pelan rambutnya. Ia hanya menatapku dan kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya padaku, aku sangat terkejut dengan gerkan cepatnya, sungmin mencium bibirku cepat. Aissh yeoja ini memang benar-benar sangat agresif, tapi aku menyukainya ^^,

"ya! Aku juga tidak suka kalau yeoja yang menciumku duluan ara?" aku berucap seakan-akan aku sedang memarahinya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya,.."aku tidak suka, karena aku yang akan melakukannya duluan.." aku terus memajukan wajahku, dan mencium bibirnya lembut. Sensasi yang meledak-ledak kini hadir di dadaku, aku merasa aku adalah namja yang paling beruntung di dunia ini.

"aku mencintaimu oppa, maaf atas kesalahanku kemarin." Ucapnya sambil menundukan wajahnya setelah ciuman panjang kami tadi" aku tidak pernah marah padamu sungmin~ah….sudahlah lupakan semua itu, yang penting sekarang kau adalah milikku dan aku adala milikmu, ara? " ia hanya mengangguk dengan muka yang masih merah. Dia sangat lucu kalau sedang malu-malu seperti itu.

Melihatnya yang terus menunduk malu-malu seperti itu, aku kemudian mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuh indahnya. Ya, mulai detik ini aku berjanji, tidak akan melepaskannya, sampai kapan pun. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mempertahankan cinta-ku, mempertahankan Sungmin-ku.

"sungmin~ah…saranghae"

"nado saranghae oppa"

_**My love, everytime I'm thinking about you  
My life is yours. I miss you  
I believe my dream will come true**_

When I'm with you, my feelings are always visible  
If I look into a mirror, I can see exactly how I'm feelings

The words, "I miss you" coming right off my tongue  
I try to hold them in, but I let them out unconsciously

I wanna hold your hands  
(Everytime I'm thinking about you)  
I wanna kiss to your lips (whole heartedly)  
I wanna fall in love with you  
It must be beautiful lovely day

I shouldn't hurry the words, "I love you"  
I don't want my love to seem light

I wanna hold your hands  
(Everytime I'm thinking about you)  
I wanna kiss to your lips (whole heartedly)  
I wanna fall in love with you  
It must be beautiful lovely day

Anywhere on this earth, my love will be yours  
If I could only be with you, then

My love for you, my everything  
Would be for you

Your eyes always seem to call me  
It's like a dream, the way she makes me insanely happy  
Lying down, I can imagine her figure  
I want to send my feelings to you  
When the wind brushes against my cheek  
I suddenly think of you  
I want to be a large tree that stays by your side  
To watch over you under the skies  
Please believe in me

I wanna hold your hands  
(I wanna hold your hands)  
I wanna kiss to your lips  
(I wanna kiss to your lips)  
I wanna fall in love with you  
it must be beautiful lovely day  
it must be beautiful lovely day

-END-

Review dari kalian sangat menentukan kelangsungan mood bikin ff aku. Mohon bantuannya ya teman-teman ^_^


End file.
